Nuit De Flammes
by ImmaNinNin
Summary: I thought this was going to be a cool adventure. I thought I could have awesome powers and become the ruler of the world if I tried hard enough. But in truth, it taught me not to be naïve...well unless I want to die. I value my lives - thank you very much. However, despite thinking I was no longer naïve, I still was...And that almost killed me. OC/AU Reborn in another world cliché.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ImmatureNinchu does not own Naruto and other anime stuff. I just wanted to write a story. If you sue me, not only will that suck, it'll also be a waste of time. Wasting time= bad. YOLO right, suing me waste some of your precious time left here. (don't sue me)**

 **A/N No beta people. Wish I had one though…. Life doesn't give me extra benefits...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

I wasn't a religious person in my past life. An atheist some would say. Everyone in my family were atheist. Besides my brother, he said he worshipped the spaghetti god. But who would have thought I would be born again. Is this some god out there telling me they do exist or just some trick science can't explain? I could even still be in a coma. My brain probably just made this all up. Stupid brain-But what if it's not made up. What if this is real? Gosh… my head hurts now. I thought I was smart enough. Maybe I'm not smart. Thinking is for smart people.

Despite whether I was smart or not, I still died. Wait how did I die again? Silly-. Wait what was my name! Do I even have a name? Huh. Why can't remember. Do I have amnesia or…? I guess this is death. They probably use this 'place' to make us forget everything, then probably ship us off to-. What was I going to say? This sucks. I'm probably going to die of boredom. Wait-I'm already dead. But if I died and I'm still here, I'm either dreaming or… a _zombie._

How long am I going to be here anyways? I'm dead, right? Being here still alive makes me undead. (I suddenly for some reason imagined Darth Vader saying "Eternity!" Cue the lightning. Pew Pew.) Then I am a zombie. Let me eat your brains. I need them so my zombie brain can start functioning again. I don't think it works that way… Maybe I should catch up on the walking dead after this. Well – when I wake up from this fake death, I'm totally going to watch the walking dead. Is this how a zombie brain functions? Slowly losing memories and everything you know to another force, then being controlled by so called force to wreak havoc on humanity. Yep! Not how a zombie works.

I hope this memory loss is short term. I'd rather be human. I am human right. Of course, I am. A dead human who just got in an unknown place. Did I just get here? Am I even here? How long has it been since I was here? Days, weeks, months, years? What is this place? Why am I asking most the questions right now? Am I flying or floating? Are they two different things? Why am I even asking questions when I know no one's going to answer? Floating around here isn't fun at all. Especially when it gets too hot. (I got to find civilization) At least I still have my sense of touch. That's good, right? But this place though. I don't like it. It makes me feel small and crowded. Like I'm stuck here. My eyesight though, that's going to be a problem. All I can see is black. Am I even opening my eyes? I have so many questions? Why won't someone answer me? Suddenly, I'm feeling very calm despite the pressure pushing me out of a… tunnel? Where am I? Did someone finally find me? What god controls this after-death stuff. I want to talk to him- or her. Ahahaha… I don't judge. The next thing I know. Large hands are wrapping around me. Are these the hands of god? Oh gosh – it does exist. Why are they so huge? Maybe he uses these hands to pick up stuff, throw them together, and that's how the universe started. He just threw stuff toward each other and bam – the Big Bang. What are you doing focus! Okay you're being picked up – carried somewhere, maybe to a different planet – then…black _._

I didn't really remember anything until I was around 1. I think that's cause my baby brain couldn't handle it. You heard that right. I'm a gosh-dang _baby_! I'm only remembering things bit by bit, the first being my actual name. Not the one people would call me here – wherever I am. Memories just make my head hurt. It could be from the overuse of my precious brain, or those loud noises I always here, or just my caretakers confusing actions – I don't know. I just know that I, Layla Gates, do want this. I need a freaking refund on life. I don't even think I'm supposed to remember my past life. Science, man you got to level up. Stuff like this happens – and you don't accept it as a fact. Well I don't accept this as reality as well, making me seem like a hypocrite. But hey, you can't blame me. Would you believe this would happen to you? I don't even know if I'm dead. I could just be in a coma, one that's making me imagine all of this. Life doesn't make sense. Am I even real? Is this even real? Why me?

Anyways, I know I'm not in Florida. Who would? I'm freezing even though I'm wrapped in all these blankets. In the freaking winter, we don't even need to wear blankets. Well we do but they aren't this thick. Unless… well you know what forget this!

"Kimera-Chan"

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention my name. My name or my name now is Mayonaka Kimera. I'm part of some clan that uses blood to do cool magic tricks. No lie. Shizuka, a quiet girl who works for us, made a sword – a solid sword, out of blood. How is that even possible? How? I guess lady-luck must love her. How 'bout me, why won't they teach me! No fair.

Back to the point. Our clan has a connection to blood, from one of the stories I heard. There was a lady, who lived a few years before another lady – rabbit something came along and almost destroyed the world – This lady met a big alien tree, found it to have an evil aura or something. So, she hit the tree, and it hit her back exposing her blood to the 'chakra' stuff coming from its attacks and giving her amazing superpowers. This all happened at night, you don't need any night vision equipment to know that your bloods glowing. Maki, my caretaker states that our blood glows because our blood is taking in the chakra around us quickly, so quick that it needs to enhance itself to keep a solid form and to regulate itself. With good control the glow can be controlled, but you need excellent control. Our blood magic works even better in iron-rich environments, just like how Maki said water attacks are easier to use and manage in an area with a surplus amount of water, like a lake. Usually women possess a finer control than men, and all the relatives I know are female. Maki would call them Kunoichi. I still don't understand this concept, why are they all the girls, and how are we ninjas. They don't even exist anymore. Hopefully Maki has an answer. Maki always has an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later That Day:

I was strolling down the walls of our compound, in nothing but a blanket and my usual attire. Who needs shoes. The compounds pretty big if you ask me. But hey, that's coming from a child. One that is barely three, AKA a midget. (But I prefer the term little person) Why am I even walking around alone some would ask? Cause I can. I used my awesome ninja powers and got passed my guards, you know how hard that was. Those girls are freaking huge, now that I think about it, I think they know I escaped. Why would the titan ladies let me escape… unless, I'm being followed? Yep. I'm being followed. I was so happy too.

Passing other white-haired females, I cringed. Wasn't today Maki's day off. Would she even want to see me? Probably not. I'm a child that needs extra care and attention. Putting it nicely, I'm not a very obedient child. Unless it's called for of course. Meh. What the hell. I pressed on the doorbell hearing it's familiar "Ding Dong" tune. But it wasn't Maki who opened the door. It was my mom. Oh shoot! Knowing better to be rude to a lady of her status a bowed and formally greeted her.

"Good morning mother. It was a surprise to meet you here." Inwardly slapping myself I greeted Maki. I know it's not the best greeting but hey, I'm barely ones. That's a good enough excuse to know a little less than other people.

"Likewise, Maki-san has told me of your abrupt progress in reading, writing, and calligraphy. I am pleased you have decided to take your learning seriously" Woah. Woah. Woah. Mom's talking more than usual. That means somethings on her mind. And hey, I blame my awesome progress on my memories. Learning is so much easier, especially when your brain automatically translates the language for you.

"Thank You" Wait! No just a thank you. You forgot to address mom. Say something like how you're flattered. Shoot! I was cut off my inner turmoil when mom slightly narrowed her eyes at me. I thought she was going to do something until she turned around and quietly whispered something to Maki.

"Do you believe she is ready?" Whisper "I believe so" More whispers. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. After a few minutes of silent treatment. They both faced me. Maki was about to open her mouth, but then abruptly closed it. Looking to mom for help.

"Kimera, my child, we believe it is time to start the training" _Whaaaat_! "We believe it is best if the spare starts her training early." Right. I'm just a spare heir. To think I thought I was important enough. My aunt, or my mom's twin, couldn't have no babies so she couldn't produce any heirs, leading to her still being the heir, (cause grandma's still here) and when she goes bye bye, I take over. Simple, but so sad at the same time.

The Mayonaka clan is just plain weird. Every 20 years a few young ladies would go and spend a month looking for DNA-donors. They would come back 'Prego', and those that weren't, were deem unfit for children, just like my auntie. This means they did this 'process' just a few years ago. We all ended up girls and all look alike. Nothing different, white hair, pale skin, black- slightly slanted eyes - and older ladies have curvy physique, this being here to be deemed more desirable. If a strong man wants you and likes your looks, the babies going to be strong. That's bullshit to me. Since we're basically calling the women who don't have the body undesirable. Strong guys would like a petite woman, or a tall willowy one. I at least know what I'm going to look like in the future. That's good, right? Of course, it is! You don't have to worry about your looks, or if you'll turn out ugly or pretty. You have everything planned for you, the only thing that's left is forcing you to go along with the plan. Tough chance. I am me, and me is rebellious… and a little caveman.

"Imma be a badass gangsta with my ninja skillz!" I'm all fired up! "Kimera-Chan are you alright?" What is Maki talking about? Taking note of my confused look she stated, "You were speaking gibberish." No duh, I'm like what, three something right? Of course, I'm going to speak gibberish! Do they expect me to grow up this quickly! Sadly, I knew the answer. Look on the bright side Kimera, they don't understand you. You have this secret language all to yourself. Well until you find other people who speak English. But you know other languages besides English. See look how extreme you are. I can see my future now… Kimera – the extreme ninja! Now that I think about it wasn't there like a ninja cartoon thing with that blond guy. Nat, Nauru, Nalt. Meh, I don't remember. It's not important anyways.

I just hope I won't die when they start training. I've seen my peers - They didn't look really happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **How was it? Great, Good, Fine, or Absolutely, Positively Terrible?**

 **Leave a review \\(^-^)/**

 **…** **or just say hi~**

 **Little Nin Nin out~**


	2. Buff little kids!

**DISCLAIMER: ImmatureNinchu does not own Naruto and other anime stuff.**

A **/N No beta people. Wish I had one though…. Life doesn't give me extra benefits…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glance around the field quickly trying to look for a way to escape. Why am I looking for a way to escape some would ask? Cause I can! I mean would you want to train with a 3-year-old that looks like it had an overdose on steroids. Not me... even if I'm over exaggerating. Never me – unless it's called for.

You know what. They could have started my training early... If they did that I wouldn't have to experience this. These kids are gigantic, I mean I was pretty tall in my past life, but I don't have muscles. These kids – no, little girls have guns, like real guns. At that age, I was still eating glue! How? Just how? Who performed alchemy and made all these kids so buff? Was it the spaghetti god? Are you out there looking at me? Watching my every decision? Writing out my life... Does it know my whole life story? My future?

Inwardly shaking my head as I observed the view. My trainers, are people basically hired by the old elder ladies to train me and make me look like the other kids, had all of us wake up at three. Guess what else? I slept at two because I was too excited, it's still dark outside too. Now that I think about, doesn't this stuff stunt your growth. I mean I'm not really objecting but what if I stay this height forever. Won't this interfere with my world domination plan. If I stay two feet tall, how would I get strong people to respect me? Hold up. Wasn't that Levi guy from 'eat the titan' or something really short. Yet. Despite this he still held a high position. He was badass too. I could be like that. Being extreme is my specialty after all.

The field was really big if you asked me. Mostly green with some erosions on the ground here and there. Pretty simple. However, what I liked about it was its size. It was huge. You could probably fit a whole district here. I could raise my Kimera civilization here. They'll all say 'heil Kimera', and with my ninja powers I'll rule the world. Muahahaha, and they say I can't plan. What was that? Oh - just an amazing plan! Now. Time for world domination! Phase 1: Be extreme.

Imma have all the people worship me, they will all say extreme! Everything is so Extreme!

I stopped my train of thoughts when a buff kid came in front of me. Is this a girl or a boy? I doubt it's a boy. I got it! It's a crossdresser! Or is it stupid? Maybe both. No Kimera, Maki said that's a bad word.

"Kimera-Hime"

I turned around facing my victi- caller. Oh god. They're calling me princess. That is an insult! How dare you! I guess this kid couldn't read irritation because she called me again.

"Look here Kido, I, Layla Gates, am offended by your insult! I'm not a damsel-in-distress Disney princess cliché. I'm extreme! You just jelly cause I'm a queen and you're a lowly servant! Bow down before Me! Your EXTREMELY Extreme goddess." Now that I think about it, she was probably told to say that or she's just being respectful...hmmm.

"Reira? Insurut? Disone? Jerry?" The girl, who I remembered was named Aki started naming the words which she could remember, looking at me quizzically. She didn't say extreme. How dare she! She's crazy! She probably thought I was crazy too. That's not new. And no, I am not crazy. I am eccentric. No, I'm not even eccentric. I'm extreme, of course I am. What do you expect. It's not every day you wake up and find you're in another person's body.

Wait! That gives me an idea – Kimera the extreme snatcher. I am snatched. Get it. Body snatcher, snatched, mean girls. Tch. Whatever – it's not like you'll understand anyways. Why am I even talking to myself?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone snapped their fingers in front of me. Guess who? Aki.

She looked at me with confusion. Bruh. There's other kids here to... why me? Play with the other creatures like you. Am I just saying that or am I afraid? Phttt! Me, Never! Why would I -

"Reira? What is that?" She pronounced it wrong too. Aww man.

" No, Layla, Lay-La. That's me." I said pointing to myself.

" _Rerai_ , So you not Kimera-Hime. You is fake?" What is this kid talking about? "I am Layla and Kimera."

Judging by her confused look I stated with a sign, " Layla is my nickname. Kimera is my actual name. You understand."

Judging by the way she reacted she was probably offended. I did nothing wrong, just said the words really slowly so she could understand and not ask me anymore questions. Ohhh... she probably thought that I thought that she was dumb. Wow. I never knew three year olds could think like this – is it just me or am I really aweso-.

I couldn't finish my line of thought seeing as there was a fist aimed at my face. Should have expected that... Hehehe. I guess no training today. I'm extreme. That's the last thing I remember thinking before I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a small room. It had one window to the left with blue curtains draped neatly around it and one door at the other side of the room. There was a little table next to my bed. Some other furniture was in other places of the room. Besides the little burst of color here and there it was mainly white. Everything felt so clean, and sanitized. Despite liking clean stuff, I found this room uncomfortable and boring. It's probably a hospital. I don't like hospitals. When can I get out?

"Oh Kimera-Chan, you're awake" Huh? I turned my head facing the familiar voice. Oh, it's just Maki.

"Hello, Maki" Maki looked at me with concern and gently patted my head. "Are you alright Kimera-Chan" I nodded to confirm that I was okay despite my noise still being sore. I can take the pain, it's not extreme, I am. Slowly I looked up meeting her eyes with mine. "Am I ugly now?" She looked at me bemused, grabbing an orange and stated, "No you're not dear, your nose is fine. The doctors will fix it later" "You sure?" "Yes, I'm sure" She's so kind, and extreme. Wait... she's _extremely_ kind. Hah. No. No? You don't like it. Alright. Sheesh I guess I am crazy, talking to myself like this. The suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Maki?" Maki stopped peeling the orange and put them down on the table next to me... hey that's for me right. Kimera loves oranges. "What is it, Kimera-Chan" I pondered about my statement for a little bit, then finally stated, "How come were all girls? Where are the guys?" She looked at me a little shocked then answered. " How do you know of the male species" At my secretive smile she shook her head and stated, "Nevermind" "Hey! You didn't answer my question, it's just about the guys missing. No big deal. I just wanna know why we have no males in our clan"

My teacher gave in knowing she wouldn't win. I was extreme like that. Extremely good at being annoying. Signing she sat down on my bed and looked me dead in the eye. The look creeped me out a little. It's like she's looking at my soul, waiting for it to come out, so she can snatch it then devour it. Ewww. Who knew she could be so creepy. Inwardly shaking I returned her stare. Something in my eyes might have made her happy because she smiled somehow satisfied at herself for no reason.

She probably did that creepy face on purpose.

Slowly she began (in small words I could understand), "Well you see Maki we have what you call a curse. It has been with our clan for over a millenium." Wait waaah. Like witchcraft curses or Vampire Diaries curses. "What curse?" Do we get awesome powers from them? Maki gave me a look for interrupting. But continued."The Mayonaka clan can only have female offspring unless the child comes from a more powerful bloodline than ours. By more powerful, I mean purer. Since we can only have female children, our blood is 'mixed' in a way, with our DNA and the donors. Since the donor is not of our bloodline, things get complicated. With each generation, our blood gets deemed more impure, more unstable. We do not know yet if this increases or decreases the likelihood of ever having a male child. However, we do know male children pick up easier on certain things. That I cannot explain to you seeing as it is unfit for your age. However, I can list a few bloodlines that can overthrow the curse. One being Uchiha clan. Seeing as most of their blood is pure from incestual breeding along with having strong genes, they have power to break the curse for a few generations. We know this seeing as a century ago, one of our women was with child. The child ended up male and eventually unlocked the sharingan. The man did not live long as he instead was compelled by the curse of hatred, an Uchiha curse, and was eventually killed. Our curse is not as strong as the Uchiha clan but our theorist believes our blood would be unusable or ineffective in a little bit over four hundred years because of it. It is just a matter of time before we die out, or unless we find of ways to adapt to our new limits then. The Chinoike, a rival clan of the uchiha also can break the curse. Male children here are a rarity not an impossibility. The downside of male children is that some will not survive birth. There is always a risk. With male offspring, the risk of defects, certain diseases, or even death increases by 30%. While it is not known if it is caused by the ten-tails or just our genes. We do know that the male species is dangerous and just well-built as the females of our clan." Sooo... Where do I exactly cause the sharingan sound awfully familiar, and the ten-tails thing too. Mmmmm. Nevermind... So were all girls then... we're lucky! No dumb brothers to make our life a living hell! Yaaaaassss!

"So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She gave me a look peeling the oranges again and said, "It could be both, let us not talk of this now. You need more rest before our doctors fix up your nose"

" I thought it had to heal naturally" I 'accidently' said out loud. Hey. What can I say. I am extremely curious. Maki smiled "Well that is the benefit of chakra. Chakra can be used to speed up the healing. Then the doctors can fix your nose physically." I nodded and took some orange slices, chewing it thoughtfully. Swallowing, I asked "What extreme ninja moves where I supposed to learn today?" My teacher stopped what she was doing and studied me for a while. " You were supposed to start fitness training. Combat along with other types of training are learned later. You are not active enough so fitness training for you will be longer and harder." I nodded.

"Do you really want to become a ninja?" I perked up surprised by her question.

Of course, why would she ask that? "Duh! How else am I going to take over the world!" Oops. I meant become rich - I mean help my family.

The older Mayonaka stared at the window lost in thought. "Are you sure you're up for the sacrifices? The pain? Hurt? Are you comfortable with death and killing?... Let me ask you one question Kimera-Chan. Just one. How many people will you kill to achieve that world domination dream of yours – or any other dreams?"

My face scrunched up in confusion. Kill? Would I kill? Was that even one question to begin with?

"I-".

Before I could say anything, she cut me off. "You see Kimera-Chan, the world isn't sunshine and rainbows. You are lucky to be born in such an understanding clan. If you had this handicap in any other clan. You would have probably been dead before your mother could even hold you. They could either feed your mother a concoction to get rid of you, kill your mother whilst you were still in the womb, or kill you just after you were born, before you even took your first breath in this world. There are many other ways to kill you. However, our clan does not discriminate against our children. The little we have is cared for with utmost care and affection. You and I are so eerily similar. You might not have noticed but, you, me, and a few other women cannot use chakra. Our coils were underdeveloped. We do not know why you are like us though. You appeared fine in the womb. That was until there was a disruption between you physical and spiritual chakra. Burning away your chakra coils. Your coils still exist but you cannot perform ninjutsu and genjutsu, along with a few other techniques. There is little we can do to benefit the clan. The only thing we can do is manifest our blood in combat. That is the only thing, as the blood itself is more ours, we are in control of it, not chakra." I know there was more to know but... I won't be able to use chakra? If our blood is connected to chakra, how come I can control that? Isn't our blood like chakra? Does it have something to do with the legend? Is that why Maki acts like well... Maki? I'm so confused. I still have so many questions. I need some answers.

All this thinking got me a little mentally exhausted as I felt my eyes droop.

I arranged my bed to comfortably go back to sleep, mindful of Maki's eyes following my every move. Doesn't she know that's creepy.

But I guess I was really tired for the day because all I really remember is my head hitting the thin wooden things instead of the pillows. Well, at least that's a good way to get some fast-shut eye.

The next day Maki said I snore in my sleep. That's creepy – why you hasada watcha me – da extrema, sleepu?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ta-da! Whatcha think? I tried very hard, it's just really short... (** **ಥ** **ـْـِـِـِـ** **ْಥ** **) W-write a review. All feedback is welcome~**


	3. Black Widow Baby!

**DISCLAIMER: ImmatureNinchu does not own Naruto and other anime stuff.**

A **/N No beta people. Wish I had one though…. Life doesn't give me extra benefits…**

٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶

Guess what guys. Something extremely rare happened.

Something so rare others would think it's a warning regarding mankind.

Something never seen before.

Something unheard of.

Do you know what it is?

….

I made a mistake.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's true. I didn't think it was possible either, but even someone extreme as me could be wrong. It seems those trainers – yeah 'trainers' were not trainers. They were just like testing people who came and tested you on where you would go, like you know where you were to be placed. I know, I suck at explaining.

I did not know this. I was not told this. (well I was but... me is da no listening) I was not ready.

Hehe... nope not me. I barely pay attention too.

I got bored so I looked through the hospital drawers and thought' Oooh~ Cool! Hey you see this, it's a sock – my two stinky socks~'

I remember thinking those exact words – cuz you know I haven't pulled a prank in a while. (Not since my last life)

I thought it'd be cool using a sock as a shuriken, since despite being mentally older than the trainers, I'm still immature. I need to work on that.

The trainers or Lady T. as I would like to call them discharged me from the hospital after a few good days' rest. Despite still craving sleep I went along with it. Maki gave me a kunai beforehand so I took it with me. She also told me to remember what she said but... meh. Socks stuffed in my pocket, I trudged ahead before them. Only to feel a hand on my shoulder locking me in place.

Huh?

"You must follow your leader child. Now is not the time for nonsense." Wait wahh? I was walking a little ahead. I don't get it. How is that nonsense? I was going to ask but the main lady – Boss T., was looking at me in such a way that I was too scared to ask.

Did I just say that? When am I ever scared? Pfttt! I must be hearing things!

Inwardly shaking my head, I followed Boss T. Why am I even following a stranger? I do not know? I could just be -. Woooooaaahhh!

Gosh! It's so big! Oops – that sounded wrong. But seriously. The field! It was bigger than the one the other day. I don't know if it's just my me but it looks almost the same as the other one. This one was just twice as big and next to a nice-looking building. It stretched like to the other side of the island. With bushes and trees with rocks ranging from pebbles to boulders locate in a corner. Sweet! Am I gonna live there! I stopped my train of thoughts when one of the ladies spoke up.

"Kimera-Hime, you may have already been notified of this but we believe it is time to test your abilities."

They nodded to each other, since I was only half paying attention and half being extreme. I don't know if they same one spoke or it was someone else this time. Don't judge. They all look the same, act the same, dress the same, they even all sound the same. I wouldn't be surprised if I was told they were triplets.

"Your mother has granted you access to the entire field for 2 hours. Your main goal is to surprise us. As easy as this may sound, it is not."

I still don't understand...

"If you manage to land a hit on the conscious target you will be moved to class A, if you plan to not participate or have shown no skill. You will be deemed unfit for a ninja and moved to class D. There you would learn how to live a civilian lifestyle which would benefit our country. Class B is for above average and capable ninja. Class C is just for average, below average, or cannon fodder. If you manage to get into any of these classes, you will be sent a sheet indicating you passed. School begins in 2 months. Despite being an heir you are easily replaceable- it all depends on that blood of yours. We will tell you when to start and when you have 10 minutes left. Good luck."

"Start!"

I still don't get it! What do I do! And hey – Maki said you cherish the kids you got. Maki's always right so you're lying. Tch. I guess I'll find out on my own.

Determined to do whatever I was supposed to do, I smiled – which quickly dropped when I felt the ground shake. Then something incredible happened. The ground – The _freaking_ ground split open! Then - Oh my god! It's a gigantic spider!

It was all black with a red, hourglass-shaped mark on its back. I would've mistaken it for a Black Widow, if not for its size. It felt like it didn't see me yet. So, I slowly crept back and... it turned its head towards me.

Oh fuck.

Run for your life! I don't wanna die! With no further thoughts, I ran. As fast as my little legs could take me. I don't care if I was tired I had to get away to run.

Are they trying to kill me! I'm one of them for god's sake. But...

 _'you are easily replaceable'_

Why am I still here then? Snap out of it! Focus!

I guess running wasn't the best option because the spider moved its head around quickly. Then it's red eyes landed on me. Next thing I know it took a leap. And when I say a leap, I mean really a _leap._ It practically flew in the air getting to my place in no time. I'm not saying I was slow or anything but I know I was outmatched.

Is this going to be how I die? A training accident? Or maybe it wasn't really an accident. They could have planned this, then chose another successor since I wasn't good enough. They want to get rid of me.

Wincing, I jumped at the exact moments the spider's fangs were coming towards me. This isn't a normal spider. No, it's a deadly beast. Who'll suck my blood out slowly, draining my juices, then take my inner organs – feeding it to its babies. After all that it'll bite my head off, crushes my brain with its jaws and then ingest the rest of my body whole. No thank you.

Shivering, I avoided another one of its advances. After a few more near misses I noted I couldn't keep up. I'd be dead soon if I don't try something. Digging my hands in my pockets I pulled something out.

A sock.

No way. I gotta stupid idea. What if – no that's too dangerous. Bruh! Who cares if it's dangerous and stupid! 'Ms. Conscious I could have sworn we were going to be dead anyways so what is there to lose?' I didn't care no more.

Getting in a good position. (or what I would describe as good, A.K.A. terrible) I got ready for another one of its attacks. But this time I was prepared.

Or so I thought...

I miscalculated the things speed and got to overconfident in my near non-existent abilities. This led to a near-miss – or me almost being eaten alive. Scrambling to get away from it once more I rethought my decisions.

1) Try it again, 2) die and see what happens next, 3) find a rock to write my will on, 4) there is none.

I guess I don't really have decent planning abilities. No plan B, issa ok though. I'll do plan A 2.0.

This time I made sure to do it right.

(Sadly) It didn't work. This time I did get hurt. It wasn't deep, but I was still bleeding from a gash on my chest from a swipe of its 'arms'. It stung like a bitch, making it almost impossible to focus on my surroundings.

I'm only three... but death doesn't need an age. I'll die if I don't do anything.

I keep miscalculating and I'm getting tired, that's not a good thing. Plus, it's hard. No extremely difficult. My disadvantages are too much and I can't find anything I have over that creature.

Ok plan A 21.0. Gosh this is tiring. Wait! When that bush get here? When did all these bushes get here? How big is this field? I could still see the building but were still very far away. Mmmmmmm. It seems the spider lead me to a trap. I'll just have to use that to my advantage.

Grabbing a stick, I threw it to the spider. Bad idea. You know why? Well because of my dumb action it came running straight to me in a straight line, right in front of me.

Aha! Taking the sock, I threw it as hard as I could...

Instead of landing on wherever the spider's nose was... it landed on a rock...

I guess this is how I die huh? Bye everyone. Bye world? Bye 2nd Life. Until I saw something amazing happen.

No way!

Lady luck must be on my side since one of the spider legs tripped on the rock, making it fell face flat, and tumbled to a pile of rocks, in a corner in front of me. It had a sock on its face too! I could be the luckiest person alive right now.

Now that was extreme!

Making sure to make as little noise as possible I crept toward the spider and stabbed its head with the kunai Maki gave me. I was expecting it to rise like a zombie a chew my head off, but it did not. That counts as a hit, right?

Before I could question myself any further a heard three poofs. Still pumped with adrenaline I threw my other stinky sock at the nearest thing in front of me.

It was the Lady Ts. And I accidentally threw the sock at the boss lady. Why does she look so mad? She's a ninja, right? She could have caught that or deflected it. I mean I couldn't really say this was a good time because they just _watched_ _me almost_ _die_ but... I don't really feel like pushing my luck. So, I'm just going with the flow.

Despite being angry at me she stated I passed and was to go to class C. The lowest of the shinobi teaching courses and the top floor. I passed with 11 minutes to spare. She also mentioned that she was doing this because I surprised her a little, and how I should stop treating life as if it's a game, blah, blah, blah. Class C was located on the top floor. Since we're top floor we just study. Meaning no training, just regular school like my old life. I don't get it either, why can't C be bottom. Couldn't that be like training – you know walking up the many stairs, jumping off the windows, that's exercise too.

Nu... I signed, I guess class C was just begging for an extreme person. Well, since they asked. I'll gladly come. They probably never met someone like me before. Hehe... Prepare to be amazed!

 **٩** **(⁎** **ᴗ** **❛⁎** **)** **۶**

I met Maki on my way back from that 'test' and told her the good news. Since today wasn't one of my learning days, I talked as much as I wanted. Even when my throat got sore.

"Good job Kimera-Chan!" She practically beamed. I know she doesn't really like this ninja stuff cuz' she used to be one but I'm happy that's she's proud of me.

"Thank you! I was totally amazing! You should of seen me! I killed the spider without breaking a sweat." Crossing my arms, I smiled my extreme style. Others would describe it as creepy, but they're wrong – it's extreeeeme!

"Yes, Yes, of course you are. No spider can beat your spirit" Huh? Oh yeah! Of course, Nothing can stop me! I'm unstoppable!

"You know what else Maki!" At her confused look, I stated, "I'll be so extreme I'll move up to class A in no time!" In return she just shook her head and smiled.

I'm sure that I, Kimera, will be a totally awesome ninja soon. I already have the extreme part done too!

 **٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶**

 **Kimera's** **so naïve...**

 **Read &** **Review~**

 **I hope you hasada good day~**


	4. Master?

**DISCLAIMER: ImmatureNinchu does not own Naruto and other anime stuff.**

A **/N No beta people. Wish I had one though…. Life doesn't give me extra benefits… Hehehe. I know I have spelling errors and junk, but it's still readable enough.**

 **Also if you're curious on why I didn't really put in a training scene. Well... It's because training scenes will happen in flashbacks. Most of these scenes are already written out.**

 **XXX**

Life sucks sometimes, especially when you barely have any privileges to do anything because of your age. That's me. You see I have always wanted to become a bird and fly away. Fly to a big nest and build my civilization. But I can't do that. That's not possible even with all this magic chakra stuff. Also, I can't speak bird, and the bird – unless it's like ones of Yuki's talking ones – won't understand me. Maybe if I did turn into a bird, I could speak the 'language', seeing as I would have a beak. That'll be strange if I didn't have one. You don't see a bird with lips, or a human with a beak.

Glancing at the door. I tried to wait patiently for a certain someone to slide it open and be, 'oh my child, you are the much much patience. So smart and so beautiful. I give you a million dollar now.'

Like that'll ever happen…

I felt tired suddenly. Gazing at the matte tiles under me, I resisted the urge to lay down. I was supposed to be waiting for a teacher to arrive, but they're awfully late…

My new teacher. I wonder how she's like. Is she buff like the gate-people? Busty like those seduction mistresses? Willowy like my grandma? Is she secretly an air-bender? Is she tall? Short? Pretty like the other ladies?... Man. I really want to go to sleep. Why can't I sleepu?

Oh yeah. Kimera must be a good child. And good children are patient. So, if Kimera is patient, Kimera is a good child. Therefore, my sensei would love me and teach me blood magic and air-bending. Please-You barely see children like that. Unless they are…

What's taking so long. "God! If you truly exist like that book say, Show yourself. Take me out of this... -this prison." No response.

"Does that mean that yes, Gods exist and are ignoring me, or no they do not, and I'm just a freaky occurrence? "Still no response.

"It'll be cool if I got an answer you know. My brain hurts from overthinking... Hello?" Tch.

It's really boring right now. No. Boring will not defeat me. I will not die of boredom! I will live! Live! You hear me!

But…

I've been waiting so long. How long has it been? A few hours? No that's not right. It feels like a decade. I'm only three, I deserve to die a proper way. No- I don't want to die at all. Why does this feel so familiar?

Not caring anymore. I put my head down on the uncomfortable floor, and took a little nap.

 _Dream:_

 _I was in some magical forest. It had crystal like vines growing on pretty pink trees, blossoming sky blue flowers. A deep orange colored sun sat atop the forest, decorating it with a shiny hue. Taking my first step into this magical place,(or wherever I am) I tried to get a better view of my surroundings. Brushing passed some leaves, I spotted an orange figure. Something orange and triangular shaped. Mmmmmmm... I wonder what it could be?_

Wait...

 _Oh no! It can't be._

 _Those are carrots!_

 _Carrots! Even worse than Kale!_

 _Suddenly an electronic voice popped up in my head, one I couldn't recognize:_

 _Mission. Protect Unicorn_

 _Destroy attacker_

 _Current level, 1_

 _Starter Pack generated_

 _Hamburger Ray Gun located in inventory_

 _Accessing..._

 _Carrot Monsters. Level 15, Kale Beast. Level 10.'_

 _Am I in a game? What happened? Where am I?_

 _Shoot! Level 15. I know that's pretty weak for some people but for me. No. I'm just a little person, or LP, how am I going to destroy this thing before it destroys me? Checking my inventory to make sure I actually had a weapon - which I'm glad I had, I started to brainstorm._

 _That reminds me. Is the carrot thinking the same thing? Is it trying to destroy me before I destroy it. Was it given the same mission as me in an alternate universe. Meaning this place is a place where different universes combined, with different characters fighting each other for their universe._

 _This sounds familiar..._

 _The Carrot Monsters are strong. I might not be able to beat it. But I will save the creature that is about to eat it._

 _Suddenly a carrot transformed right in front of me, turning into a gruesome looking creature. No longer were there fresh leaves on top of its head, only a shiny bald spot. Gone were it's orange coat, replaced by a white color. Red eyes and sharp teeth suddenly appeared. This wasn't a carrot monster... it was a Veggie-pire. Sucking away my juice and leaving me a vegetable. I couldn't let that happen. Before I knew it the newly deemed Veggie-pire took off. Heading to an unknown area._

 _Racing after it as quietly as I could, I found his target. It was a magnificent creature crouched down low with a twisted horn on top of it's head. Silvery hairs cascading down from it's mane. Why can't I be this fucking beautiful? It hadn't seemed to have noticed me or the Carrot Monster heading for it. Without all of my conscience's approval I shouted loud as my vocal cords could get me. Practically screaming out words._

 _'_ _No baby unicorn! Stay away from those carrots!' The Carrot Monster looked behind in bafflement it's eyes slightly wide open. Surprised by my voice. The unicorn turned to me as well. Flipping its shiny mane… so glittery…So. Fabulous! Freaking Majestic creatures, why can't I be one?_

 _No. Don't get carried away._

 _Complete your mission._

 _Opening my inventory and taking out my Hamburger Ray Gun. I started to load the gun, connecting all it's needed parts as quickly as I could. Setting my gun, I blasted the Carrot with my acidic Ketchup. Or at least tried, missing by a few yards. Despite my obvious efforts to eliminate it, it still sped in front of me, deadest on attacking the unicorn. It even got me a view times when it's little dead roots wrapped around me, stalling me in place. Observing my buttons, I found an interesting one._

 _'Hamburger Cheese'_

 _I didn't know what it did, but hey, time to find out. Taking my time I tried to get the button to work. I aimed it at the monster only a few yards ahead of my, trying to get over the hill that protected the unicorn. Nothing happened. Huh? Pointing it to my eye to get a closer look, I pressed the button again. Nothing looked worn- Bad idea. Web-like cheese strings shot out, digging themselves deeply into the sockets of my eye. Only one eye available I pointing the gun at the monster in front of me._

 _With only a five-second delay, Hamburger cheese shot out, stretching to contain it in its stringy womb. This didn't look so good. It made me feel kinda bad for the monster, uncomfortable situations suck. Makes me remember the time I was trapped under the couch as a kid. Ah. Playing Hide and Seek. Yep. Those were the good old days._

 _Muffled noises snapped me out of my thoughts. The creature was trying to break free. I have to do something. Yes. I know. Taking my Gun. Which was almost out of fast food ammo. I turned on the Extreme Level, A button written with the words 'Meat Treat' popped up right next to it. I've only use this in dire emergencies. Since I just got this and there was no dire emergency until now. I've never used it. But the Carrot Beast. Yeah 'it'. They shall be eliminated._

 _Meat Treat turned on. I pressed the button shooting it at the Carrot Monster._

 _'Haaaaaaa! Yaaaaaaa!'_

 _The Meat Treat started buzzing zapping the carrot leaving it toasty, effectively beating the Carrot. Slicing it up in many bitable pieces. Then the Carrot Monster disintegrated, leaving only the old roots.. Poor thing… Burning away the roots so it couldn't grow again I looked around. Specifically where something just dyed and where it tried to go._

 _Ew. That makes me sound creepy._

 _But my awesome skillz tho. That will teach those creatures a lesson! You can never be as extreme as me._

 _A sparking in my ear hit me, making me loose focus. Then clear words started to surface in my mind. It was as if someone was speaking to my brain. How is that possible? Who is that?_

 _'_ _Huh? What are you?' Aye! It's the unicorn! It was the victim! I must tell it the truth. An Extreme Extremist never lies only committing false truths and reverse lies. Yes, there is a difference. Bowing down low to show respect I spoke out loud.(maybe I can talk to it in my head too!)_

 _'_ _Those carrots are lies! Your mommy has been lying to you, carrots don't help your eyes at all. They're just carrots! Carrots that later turn into Carrot Monsters' Taking in my words, words I don't even know why came out of my mouth, it told me in almost-telekinesis-words._

 _'_ _How do you know this?'_

 _This made me buff up my chest and smirk a little. 'Not only am I extreme, I am a unicorn expert, specializing in Unicornology. I've heard fables about these carrot creatures you see. They are not good. But like you, I have been lied to as well. I was told at a young age they would help my eyesight. Which had been deteriorating ever since Grand theft auto came out. I would later become nearly blind by the time the iPad Air was introduced. You and I are the same. I'm just way more extreme. Plus, you have a pointy on your head.' Technically all I knew where from books in my past life. Excluding the vague words that came along with the mission._

 _See easy! False truths - not a lie._

 _Not caring about how I addressed it's horn it demanded, hinting that it knew I was lying, 'What is your name?'_

 _'_ _Woah. Woah. Woah. No need to get angry.' Backing up a little to eliminate any chances of tripping on rocks. I got in my thinking position._

 _Feeling cheeky I chimed, 'Am I not supposed to ask you that? I mean etiquette you know. You tell me your name then I tell you mine.'_

 _Blank faced, the nameless unicorn almost said (because it couldn't speak), 'You answered my question with a question'_

 _I smirked, 'Exactly!'_

 _'_ _Then I will tell you my name, In exchange for yours.' So,_ _the unicorn does have a name!_

 _'_ _My name…' ... 'Your name?'_

 _'…'_

 _'_ _What was that?' I couldn't hear what it said. 'Louder please'_

 _'_ _My name is ….' It's so timid._

 _'Uhuh.' Keep going._

 _'_ _Tickle My Pickle'_

 _'_ _Huh?' What did it say?_

 _'I said what I just said. I just told you' Then it really said..._

 _'_ _Wait! Me? I-I don't want to do that!' Did it say?..._

 _'_ _Can you repeat that? I mean my names Kimera, I didn't quite hear yours' I literally think I heard it say tickle my pickle'_

 _'_ _You heard me. My name is Tickle My Pickle. I come from the Tickle-Pickle family. We are unicorns that polish shoes with our magical pickles' Out of nowhere Mr. Tickle My Pickle pulled out a... What is that?_

 _'_ _You see this. We call it a pickle.'_

 _'That's an onion…' Hehehe… I'm laughing internally for no reason. Hehehe_

 _Mad it huffed. 'I can hear you and, I know it is a pickle, do not lie to me!' Ooops!_

 _'_ _Sheesh… Let's just call it a pickled - onion.'_

 _Shaking its head, 'That's a logical fallacy. You can't combine two incorrect answers and say that's correct'_

 _'_ _You just stated you were wrong'_

 _'_ _No I didn't. I'm never wrong. I'm a unicorn'_

 _'_ _Are you saying I'm wrong then! I'm too extreme to be wrong.'_

 _'_ _You may be extreme, but you are no unicorn'_

 _This shocked me, 'You may be a unicorn but you are not extreme! I just saved you from a Monster. You were freaking shy! Shy! Moments ago, what happened! Where is my respect! Where is my prize?'_

 _'_ _Your too dumb to get a prize!'_

 _'_ _What did you say! Come over here, let's so who's dumb after I rip that horn from your head!'_

 _'_ _Oh really? You're just a weak human!' Standing to its full size. I noticed it wasn't a baby. Hmmm._

 _'_ _Did you forget this human just saved your ungrateful behind.'_

 _'_ _Who saved who again? I would never be saved by a weak human.'_

 _Frustrated I charged at the unicorn. Tickle My Pickle stood still. Horn glowing it-_

 _End of dream:_

I was awakened by a hand to my head.

"Took you long enough Kido. I was afraid you fell on the floor and got a coma." A woman's voice informed me.

Looking up, I noticed a lady with the average Mayonaka looks. Lithe form hidden by a dark colored cloth cloak, black eyes, pale skin, short straight bangs, with white hair grouped in a messy bun, nothing special until I noticed her facial tattoos and piercings. She had a bunch of those. She had long black triangles running from the top of her lids, down to her cheeks, Lines swirling above her eyebrows meeting in the middle to form a raindrop shape on her forehead. She had spider web like designs on her chin with little stars littering the sides of her face. Those were cool but her piercings. They were everywhere as well. She had at least 6 on each ear. Two above her right brow and one above the other. She had an eyelid piercing on her left lid, a top-lip piercing, a Vertical labret, and a lip ring on the right side of the lip. I could tell there was more seeing as right when she opened her mouth I was greeted by a ruby red diamond on her tongue. Pretty.

She looked cool but scary.

Perfect.

Now what?

"Hi?" I was at lost for words. What am I supposed to say? 'Hello new sensei, I am an extreme child that will make your life a living hell, when you die I will laugh at your grave because I kinda find it funny?' No... I'm not at that extreme level yet. Let me rephrase that. I'll never be like that cuz that's too messed up.

"Hello short-stack. I'll be you amazing sensei for the next two months. Don't call me sensei though." Huh?

"What do I call you?" I don't even know her first name. What do you want me to call her? 'not-sensei, but really my sensei.' Naw. That's too long.

Taking pity of me she raised a finger to her pierced lips," You don't call me sensei, you have to call me shishou."

"Master? I-I can't call you that. You're just a teacher!" The only master here is me! Why would I-

"So, she's as spoiled as they say. Pity, I wanted a smart one." Lifting a brow, she taunted. "Are you as stupid as they say as well?"

"W-What!" Did I just stutter again? Oh no. "I'm not stupid! I'm just young!"

"Uhuh. That's totally why you still can't write anything, while your peers can write whole sentences." I never said I could write okay. Maki just said I was improving. I can read though. So, that's a good thing!

"That's mean! You're being a bully!" Sensei no- eugh Shishou hummed in agreement. "You're probably right, but How are those words going to affect me when I'm about to kill you. I wouldn't care if I was being a bully." Pulling out a kunai, she positioned it the curve of my throat.

"What going to stop me from killing you now? Mmmmm. Petty little words. Do you really think I would care?"

Despite not liking my new se-shishou I couldn't help but agree with her. Am I really that helpless?

'Of course you are, you freaking have a weapon at your neck'

"No need to feel blue. That's why I'm here. To help you get started on your ninja career, to become a badass ninja like me. Which is almost impossible. But…I'm a fan of challenges. Let's see how far you can get in life."

Maybe she's not that bad- "You probably won't get far in life however. Any questions?" I stand corrected.

"I'm still confused. Do the other kids get taught like me too? All the class C kids I mean." I was curious. If all the other kids got teachers, then does that mean shishou a less skilled ninja? If I got someone like her... What do the class B and A get? A God?

"Yes and no. Some would pay for tutors like us. Just like how your mother payed for this amazing jōnin in front of you." As she smiled I noticed how sharp her teeth were. They freaking looked like shark teeth on a human. Cool but not cool.

"But enough of that. Go outside and run around the school's little field fifty times, don't give me that look, the field is a good start, barely the size of the training grounds. It's only fifty, stop being a baby about it!"

"But…" I didn't want to do that. I wanted to learn awesome ninja moves.

"Don't give me that look. You want me to double the number?" Gulping I slid open the shogi doors to walk outside. Do I really want to do this?...

"Now!" Flinching I started to run.

 **XXX**

And that's how I met my new shishou. I eventually found out her name was Sakaki. Meaning winter evergreen or something. It doesn't really suit her in my opinion but I'm too scared to tell that to her face.

She's a good teacher. If not a little sadistic. I have a feeling all teachers are like that seeing as one time Maki said she'll use one of my calligraphy brushes to cut my fingers off if I didn't finish doing my homework. Kissing my fingers, I banished the thought.

I can't really say I've improved greatly but I did get better at other things, such as reaction time. Also, every time I throw a kunai I hit two out of five times. That was better than when I started. I didn't even know how to throw anything besides a sock.

Shishou guided me on steps I had trouble with. She even helped me with Maki's homework. I can say I've grown really close to her. She's one of my favorite people.

She didn't teach me about our blood stuff, but she did tell me about our bloodlust. That's why it's only shown to chunin and above because of how dangerous it is. Bloodlust is basically when we are taken over by our blood and can't remember who is friend or foe. It's like something else, like an evil, or second conscience took over and just wants to wreak havoc. Or in other terms: Very Bad. You wouldn't want to be taken over.

Not only is it painful, you could actually kill your loved ones. This hurts even more. Bounded by guilty, bloodlust can occur again, killing more people, and destroying the little shreds of humanity you have left. At this point there is nothing the clan can do. You can only be put to rest.

I remember this lessen was a team-up between Maki, and shishou, took me weeks to learn half of it.

"This bloodlust almost put our clan to extinction a few decades ago. We have learned and put rules and regulations on how things should be done. Don't worry 'bout it bud, it doesn't really concern you."

Anyways...

I'll be starting school in a week. I hope I'm ready. Shishou said to make her proud, and Maki said it'll be fine… but I don't know.

What if I don't fit in…

I'll guess I'll just have to wait. I still have one last training session with shishou to relax my nerves. It'll be alright.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for the wait. It was supposed to be posted yesterday but...I was busy with other things.**

 **Yep. This chapter's quite boring. Just introducing a new character...**

 **Next chapter: Platinum blonde? Where?**

 **Read and Review~**

 **Nin Nin Out~**


End file.
